


Whiskey Lullaby

by Cariaka



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-10
Updated: 2011-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariaka/pseuds/Cariaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Sometimes life is just too much to get back up on your knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey Lullaby

> ‘She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette
> 
> She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget
> 
> We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time
> 
> But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind
> 
> Until the night’
> 
> ‘He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger
> 
> And finally drank away her memory
> 
> Life is short but this time it was bigger
> 
> Than the strength he had to get up off his knees
> 
> We found him with his face down in the pillow
> 
> With a note that said I'll love her till I die
> 
> And when we buried him beneath the willow
> 
> The angels sang a whiskey lullaby’

Jaejoong couldn’t believe what he saw in front of him. _‘It’s not real. It’s not real.’_ he kept saying to himself. But the body in front of him wouldn’t move anymore. No sign of breaths moving the chest of his best friend and so called soul-mate. And Junsu beside him trying to stop his own sobbing and the flowing tears made it all so real that he couldn't deny the fact that Park Yoochun - THEIR Park Yoochun - was lying on the bed with his face hidden in the pillow.

The most heart-wrecking fact was that he kind of expected this to happen. But not now! He expected to find Yoochun dead in bed everyday for over a year after they separated from Yunho and Changmin due to them staying with SME. And though that itself already broke the sensible man’s heart, the fact that his lover and significant other outright declined to come with them and in the same sentence broke up with him, didn’t make it better.

At first Yoochun tried to bury his pain in alcohol. He drank everything with at least 30%Vol ethanol. EVERYDAY. And everyday Jaejoong cleaned after him throwing away countless empty bottles of Soju, Whiskey, Rum. Making sure that he at least ate two meals a day and didn’t drown in melancholy over the day. But nighttime always came and there was just so much you could do as best friend and they couldn’t keep Yoochun under observation 24/7.

It got better when he started composing again. Brought his feelings down on paper and somehow out of his system. He wasn’t drunk all the time and they actually could start with planning their continuation as entertainers - they weren’t allowed to use the name Dong Bang Shin Ki so they settled for something simple. The initials of their names.  
Fans probably thought they chose the order because it sounded good that way. But to Junsu and him it was different. There was no other choice as to use it in that order. by that time it was natural for them to be around Yoochun - having him in the middle - taking care of him.

Junsu and Jaejoong were anxious about Yoochun’s reaction to Yunho’s and Changmin’s comeback as TVXQ. Changmin contacted and informed them beforehand about the songs content. He also told them that he never witnessed Yunho singing anything with more feelings involved - though he guessed that the stuff and other people could not see it as they clearly did not spend as much time with the older man than him. And Yunho has been always good at not showing his real feelings outside their own apartment. Regarding all this they were positively surprised by Yoochun as they watched Yunho’s and Changmin’s performances on countless music shows together.

So why now? Did they overlook something? Was it their fault? And then he saw the picture clutched in Yoochun’s now cold hand. He whispered to Junsu to call someone as he slowly walked over to the bed and cautiously peeled Yoochun’s fingers away from the picture. What he saw almost broke his heart - again. There they were Yoochun and Yunho as they still were a couple - happily laughing into the camera. Jaejoong turned the picture around and on the back he could make out the words _‘I will love him till I die’_.

The funeral service was huge. Yoochun’s family asked for the funeral to be private so they agreed on a public funeral service, so everyone could say they goodbyes in a proper way. So many people were attending, but Jaejoong recognised that one person was missing. The one person he kind of made responsible for this though he didn’t do anything else as they did and lived his life after their splitting.

While everyone’s attention was on the funeral service a lonely figure approached the funeral site. Looking frantically around him and making sure that nobody saw him. His eyes were red and swollen as if he had cried alot. Finally finding the spot where they would bury his beloved he broke down again. Falling to his knees and sobbing hard. Clutching his heart with his fist. After some time he calmed down a bit reached inside his pocket and placed something in the soft soil that was going to be Yoochun’s last rest. He took a deep breath, rose and walked away - shoulders hunched, head low and body shaking with suppressed sobs.

On the soil laid a necklace with a silver ring. Engraved on the ring stand _‘AKTF. 2U Forever.’_

 

The End 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to blame someone for this. Don't blame me! Blame my playlist that kept playing "Whiskey Lullaby" by Brad Paisley & Allison Krauss.  
> Honestly I didn't expect it to turn out this way. Initially I planned on writing something for the second verse too but honestly I don't think I can do it. As I wrote this my heart was in so much pain already that tears came spilling out repeatedly.  
> I am sorry when I made you depressed, but please bear with me.


End file.
